


Bittersweet

by ElegantCrimes



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: IT - Freeform, Reddie, idk - Freeform, kinda gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantCrimes/pseuds/ElegantCrimes
Summary: It’s not like he expected to fall in love with the mean boy with pretty eyes and a loud mouth, he just kinda... did?Or; Richie was never taught love, or even infatuation, so he doesn’t know the swelling his heart feels when he looks at Eddie isn't a bad thing. He definitely doesn’t know that he shouldn't take it out on Eddie.And Eddie, well, he was shown the wrong part of love, the selfish part. The part where you love someone so much you can't stand thinking they can live without you. That’s why he kinda-sorta hates Sonia Kaspbrak.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first reddie fic i hope you guys like it!

Eddie Kaspbrak, for the most part, lives in his head. Like when he was being shoved into the grass by none other than Richie Tozier for the first time, all he could think about is why such a pretty boy with such soft looking hair and cute freckles wanted to beat him up. He’d never really asked why Richie didn’t like him, maybe it was because he was smaller than the rest of the boys in their third grade class. Or maybe he was raised wrong, that’s what his mom had told him. ‘Eddie-Bear, people like that Tozier family are mean, horrible people. They taught that poor boy that hurting innocent boys like you is okay. I don’t want you around that dirty boy, Eddie’ to which Eddie only nodded while his mind curiously wondered if Richie was okay. 

“Don’t ever look at me again, kid!” Richie pointed at Eddie and stormed off. He wanted to tell Richie that only reason he had even looked at him was because Richie was looking at him, instead Eddie just got up and went to the restroom to clean himself up, he looked at his burning elbows and saw they were red and patchy from the impact of landing on them when he was shoved. He wanted to cry, but part of him still wanted to know why Richie was so so mean to only him.

When lunch rolled around Eddie’s best friend Bill was quick to ask him if he was okay, Eddie smiled and nodded “the new kid is kinda mean” he said and Bill frowned. Stan, Eddie’s other best friend, frowned too 'maybe he was just having a rough first day", Eddie nodded and hoped that was the case. 

That thought completely faded when they entered middle school, he thought Richie was mean when they were little, now he's just a dick. He's always picks on Eddie, if not for his height he picks on him for his fanny pack, or the fact Eddie carries around an inhaler in case he has an episode. Eddie wants to scream at him that he can't fucking help the fact that Richie is a tree, or the fact that sometimes he literally cannot BREATHE! Stupid Tozier.

When Eddie entered eighth grade he realized he looked at boys differently than girls, when he looked at girls like Beverly Marsh, he admired their beauty, he thought Beverly was nice to look at but he didn't wanna kiss her like all the other boys in his grade did. And when he looked at boys like Richie Tozier he found them cute, he could definitely imagine kissing them, not like the rest of the boys in his grade did. The bad thing both Bev and Richie had in common was, well, Richie. Bev was Richie's best friend which mutually made her a dick too. Eddie would never say that to her face, he knew she was much nicer than Richie. But still, Eddie didn't really understand why anyone would want to be friends with an asshole like Richie.

As his middle school years came and went, Eddie was still tormented by Richie. He was still shoved into the walls and into the ground. He was still teased about Eddie's favorite pair of red shorts, and he was still interested in why Richie was so mean. When high school came around, you could probably guess this, Richie was the same asshole he was when they were younger, nothings changed. Well, some things have changed, like how Eddie grew a few inches, or how he had his first kiss with his current boyfriend, Ryan. Ryan is nice and smells like strawberries, he's organized and has a plan for the future, it makes Eddie like him so much more. Other things have changed too, like Bill getting on the football team. Eddie was proud of him, but part of him missed his best friend. They stopped hanging out as much because Bill got invited to parties by popular kids and Eddie was still being bullied by a dumb kid who likes to smoke cancer sticks and has twigs for legs. Bill was cool now and Eddie was just... Eddie.

This didn't only upset Eddie, though. It also upset Stan, Stan has had a crush on Bill for forever, Eddie doesn't blame him because for a few weeks he did too. Bill is tall and he has gingerish hair and his smile is like the sun coming out on a rainy day. He has this security about him, like nothing can get to him and both Stan and Eddie admire that. Stan isn't the opposite but he's very different. Stan is very precise and doesn't like public attention. Instead of going to some dumb party he would rather read a book or go watch for birds. He still goes to the dumb parties because as much as he hates to say it, he's whipped over Bill, and if Bill told him to jump off the face of the Earth he probably would. Eddie doesn't even feel that way about Ryan, and they are actually dating. Ryan is safe, and he isn't very exciting but Eddie chalks it up to the fact he has his life put together. And Eddie figures he isn't very exciting either.

Which is how he ends up at Mike Hanlon's party on friday night, he took a quick shower and spent nearly twenty minutes trying to pick out an outfit and another ten doing his hair. He settled on a grey sweater and black skinny jeans. The jeans took like three minutes to put on because of how tight they are. After he left he walked to Stan's so they could walk together, Bill was going to be there. "so what did you tell your mom?" Stan asked and Eddie smiled "that we have a big exam coming up on monday and you need my help studying for it" Stan scoffed and shook his head "if anything, it'd be the other way around, dumbass" this made Eddie laugh "yeah, yeah, i know. If she thought i was struggling she wouldn't let me out at all, you know that" he stopped smiling at the thought of his mom caging him up forever, she would do it. "i know, Eddie, i'm just joking" Stan said softly and they talked about Bill the rest of the walk to Mike's house.

Mike is one of Bill's football friends, but unlike the rest of the team, Mike is really sweet. He's funny and charming and really good looking, if Eddie wasn't turned off by his popularity and the fact he was straight, he'd probably have a crush on him. Oh, and the fact that Eddie has a boyfriend. Duh. When they got there Bill greeted them with a hug, it made Eddie smile and Stan blush. You'd think after knowing Bill for years and being given a thousand hugs by him you wouldn't blush every time he touched you, but Stan did. Eddie thought it was cute and he kind of hated that he didn't feel that with Ryan. Speaking of, Eddie told him he was going to the party and Ryan said he'd go too. Ryan goes to a different school but Bill likes him and Eddie doesn't think Mike would mind. Eddie feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he knows it's Ryan by the smell of strawberries. "Hey Eddie" he smiles when Eddie turns to look at him "hey Ry" Eddie smiles back, no blushing like Stan with Bill. No sudden urges to jump off the face of the Earth for him, either. But he feels safe in his arms, and that's what truly matters he guesses. "I'll go get us drinks" Ryan says and then kisses Eddie on the cheek, Eddie nods and watches him walk to the kitchen. He turns to Stan "do you think we are good together?" he asks him and Stan shrugs "sure, does it matter what i think? don't you like him?", what was Eddie expecting? Stan to shake his head and tell him to find someone else? Eddie shrugs 'i... dunno, he's cute and smart and the obvious choice but i don't want to like... i dunno.." he tries to think of the words he wants to say but he draws a blank "sounds like he's boring you, damn that's funny. Eddie Kaspbrak is bored of the perfect boyfriend" he chuckles, Eddie doesn't find it funny so he flicks Stan in the shoulder which only makes Stan laugh harder,"i hate you, Uris" Eddie sighs and goes to get to see what's taking Ryan so long.

When he finally finds Ryan he finds him talking to Richie fucking Tozier, of fucking course. "Babe? Gonna give me my drink anytime soon?" Eddie goes to stand next to Ryan, Richie smirks and Eddie wants to punch it off his face. "Sorry, Eddie, i got caught up into talking to uhh... What's your name? Sorry..." Ryan looked from Eddie to Richie, as Richie was gonna say something, Eddie cut in feeling bold and sick of Richie's shit "his name is Dick, don't waste your time talking to him, c'mon" he glared at Richie and dragged his boyfriend away from him. As he's walking away he smiles because he finally, kinda maybe stuck up for himself and he felt good. He should do that more often. 

As the night went on he had a few drinks, he absolutely was not drunk. Ok, maybe just a little bit. He staggered outside for some fresh air and laid on the grass watching the stars spin with blurry vision for a few minutes until Henry Bowers came and pulled him up from the ground "what's a faggot like you doing at a party like this?" he spit in Eddie's face and Eddie, being the level of drunk he is, laughed "i could ask you the same question!" he snorted. Henry got real close to his face "what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he bit and Eddie just smiled "it meannnsss, Mr. Hardass, if this party isn't for FAGGOTS, why are you here?" he said and then laughed until he felt a sharp pain in his jaw, this fucking fucker just fucking punched him! "ow" Eddie mumbled, and brought his hand up to rub his jaw. Henry was about to hit him again when Richie came and pushed him to the ground "don't fucking touch him, Bowers!" he glared at the asshole on the ground and Eddie giggled. Richie turned to him and smiled a little "what's so funny? you were just punched in the face" he said and Eddie giggled again "my arch nemesis telling my other arch nemesis to not... be so arch nemesisy?" he tried to think hard but all he could do was laugh "alright, c'mon Eds, let's go get some ice for that jaw" he said and before Eddie could comment on the nickname he was being pulled to the kitchen. When the ice hit Eddie's face he felt a little more sober. "Why are you helping me, Tozier? Is this some plan to catch me when my guard is down and like... beat me to death or something?" he winced as he took the ice off his face for a few seconds to get a good look at Richie, he saw a flicker of a frown on Richie's face, maybe it was just the alcohol that made him see that. Stupid Eddie, why'd you get drunk? "no i- i don't know. I just didn't want that dick hurting you" he shrugged and Eddie put the ice back on his face and smiled softly "real rich going from you, you've been a dick to me for years. You don't get to save me, Richie." He hopped off the counter when he saw Ryan approaching "I'm sorry i wasn't there to beat that guys ass" he hugged Eddie and Eddie smiled with a little shrug "s'okay, maybe next time" he grabs Ryan's hand and looks at Richie one last time then drags his boyfriend out to take him home. Richie watched as they left with a heavy heart, and Eddie tries not to think about how sad Richie looked.

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda sucks, huh? Lemme know your thoughts if you read it! I think the next chapter will be better :)


End file.
